legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gaara
Gaara is a former major villain in the manga and anime franchise Naruto during the Chunin Exam Arc. But he reformed following his defeat at the hand of the primary protagonist Naruto Uzumaki and since then serves as a major secondary character. He is also an ally of Knuckles the Echidna, Piccolo and Wolverine. Ultimate Story Gaara made his first appearance in Ultimate Story 3. When his world was shrouded in Darkness, he was reverted to his child form when everyone hated him. When Krystal and her team of aeromancers, Aang and Raimundo, arrived within his world, they wound up within the Land of Wind's main settlement, the Hidden Sand Village. They came across a sad, young Gaara and when his sand abilities activated, they were startled by it. When they noticed that he was crying, Krystal went over to him and caressed him, giving him a feeling a love that has been neglected from him for so many years. They were however confronted with an angry mob and called off the trio for their kindness towards Gaara and lashed out at them. Krystal then berated the crowd for their spiteful treatment towards Gaara and called them off as monsters. This infuriated the crowd in which they tossed rocks at the small group which was immediately repelled by Raimundo's Typhoon Boom. Aang then opened his glider and had Krystal get on, they glided away from the crowd and village as Krystal latched on to Gaara. Raimundo then went for Gaara's 2 older siblings, Tamari and Kankuro by his request. They were able to arrive within the Hidden Leaf Village where they reunited with the rest of the Woofoo Alliance. There, Gaara and Naruto were able to reunite, revealing the terrible curse that their entire world had underwent. After the Woofoo Alliance left their world while promising to return and save them someday, Gaara was kept someplace safe along with Naruto and his friends with his siblings joining. During the second part of US3, Gaara became Krystal's bonded Shinobi as thanks for everything that she's done for him. During the events of Ultimate Story 4, his entire world was put into a stasis as a means of preventing it from deteriorating. Much later into US4, he and many of his friends were pulled out of his world and became summons for each member of the Woofoo Alliance that they became partners with, having become a summon for Krystal. At the end of US4, he and his friends were returned home. Gallery Gaara has a headache.png|gaara deals with a headache GaaraoftheSand.png nameisgaara.png uto.png|gaara and sasuke imagesXYUHOFB1.jpg d04f12f18ce9e339de92b46bddf45e82--naruto-one-naruto-gaara.jpg Gaara.full.786235.jpg samurai-transparent-gaara-5.png Category:Characters from the Naruto Universe Category:Red Heads Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Humans Category:The Dreaded Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Likable Characters Category:On and Off Villains Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teenage Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Battle to the End Category:Monsters Category:False Villain Category:Heroes Category:Members of Blue Flare Category:United Nations Space Command Category:Allies of the Order of the Just Category:Scary Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Tragic Villains Category:Woobies Category:Nicest Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Demon Category:Reformed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Anti Villains Category:Sand Manipulators Category:Characters favourite by Slipknot15 Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Team heroes Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:True Heroes Category:Insecure Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Stoic Characters Category:Loners Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Liam O'Brien Category:Chakra Users Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story